Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover movie created by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot After wrapping up their latest mystery, Velma gets a call from her mother asking that she check on her younger sister Madelyn, who attends a college for magicians. The gang head off to the Whirlen Merlin Magic Academy, located in an old Irish castle, though getting there proves challenging due to the new GPS Fred got for the Mystery Machine giving bad directions. Once they reach the castle they meet the owner, Whirlen Merlin, along with his brother Marlen, who acts as cook and butler, and Crystal, Whirlen's former stage assistant. Fred is promptly smitten, much to Daphne's irritation. The gang learns that a giant griffin has been scaring away the students and staff. After dinner, Velma, Daphne, and Fred are talking in the hall, when Daphne comments on his attraction to Crystal. Fred explains that she is so graceful, then he and Velma make fun of Daphne's klutziness. Later that evening, Madelyn, who has had a crush on Shaggy for years, takes him on a romantic walk to in the gardens and show him an ancient sun-dial. Madelyn explains that the gryphon was meant to protect the school, but then the gryphon chases them from the garden. A student takes a picture of the gryphon, which appears on the morning newspaper. The rest of the students leave, so the gang starts taking classes themselves. Meanwhile, Calvin Curdles, a powerful vegetable/variety meats ice-cream guru, continually offers to buy Whirlen's castle from him. The gang promises to investigate to see if Curdles is behind the Gryphon, so he tells the academy's groundskeeper Amos to call if he hears anything new. Velma finds Daphne practicing ballet so she can be more graceful and capture Fred's attention. The two then stumble on a secret passageway leading to the attic of the school, where they discover (through an old scrapbook) that Alma Rumblebuns, the school's head maid, used to date Calvin Curdles. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby discover the special effects room of the castle, where they are discovered by Ms. Rumblebuns and knock over some chemicals, creating a fog. The room is revealed as Marlen's private laboratory, where he creates holograms and puppets for Whirlen's shows. Madelyn then finds a book about the ancient staff of O'Flannery, the original owner of the castle, which is said to control the gryphon. Even though Amos warns them that the Island where the staff rests is haunted by a Banshee, the gang go to get the staff. They travel to O'Flannery's crypt and recover the staff, but are chased away by the Banshee and narrowly escape. Afterwards, Shaggy and Madelyn sit down and talk, and Shaggy discovers that he likes Madelyn just as much. But afterwards, the gryphon quickly appears and chases them again. As the gang runs to the castle, Shaggy and Madelyn bump into Amos and misplace the staff with Amos' pitchfork. When Madelyn runs outside to recover the staff, she is kidnapped by the gryphon and taken to its Roost, an ancient, derelict, dilapidated tower. Meanwhile, the gang finds out that Amos has been secretly working for Calvin Curdles to try to get Whirlen to sell the castle. Amos calls Curdles to the castle while the gang goes to rescue Madelyn, and Calvin tries to convince Whirlen to sign over the castle. Whirlen almost does but the gang suggests that they wait before the deal is signed, still believing that Curdles is behind the entire thing. They get into the tower with the staff, but they are separated in the process when the gryphon attacks. Shaggy and Scooby are left alone while the others get help, and Shaggy discovers the staff is a key to the roost where they rescue Madelyn. But their reunion is quickly cut short again when the gryphon attacks but they are able to escape. Shaggy also throws the staff at the gryphon during the process, causing it to go out of control. Everybody else rushes outside including Curdles. The gryphon crashes to the ground, where they discover that it is actually a giant puppet, controlled from a blimp hidden by a fog machine run by Whirlen's brother Marlin. He had discovered that Lord O'Flannery had mechanical devices imitating a gryphon's beak and talons hidden in the Gryphon's Roost, hoping it would make everyone think a real gryphon lived there. Marlon fixed them, and used the devices to scare trespassers away. He was also behind the banshee, which was only a hologram. Tired of doing all the real work but getting none of the credit, Marlen decided to use his puppets and illusions to become a famous magician himself, but he needed money to start and the only way was to get Whirlen to sell the castle. So Marlin had his gryphon puppet scare everyone away. He apologizes for trying to make Whirlen fail, knowing how much the school meant to him, not wanting to take away his dream. Whirlen forgives Marlin, and all is well. Velma reveals that Amos found Marlin rebuilding the Gryphon and told Curdles about it. Curdles reveals he wanted to buy the castle to win back Alma's heart after having left her years before to make something of himself instead of remaining 'a mere sherbet jockey.' He instead got distracted by the money from his vegetable and meat ice cream cones. He decided to buy her the castle that she had loved for years in hopes that she might love him again. Alma accepts him back and they become a couple again. The Merlin brothers decide to make Madelyn their apprentice and soon after Calvin Curdles sponsors the reopening of the Merlin Brothers' Academy of Magic, where Madelyn performs with Daphne acting as her assistant. In one of the tricks she appears in the seat next to Fred and gently teases him, causing Fred to see her in an all new light. Scooby 'tames' a lion; which is actually the real Scooby controlling a puppet Scooby, which tames the lion. In the post-credit scene the Mystery Machine's GPS tell the audience that the movie is over and to leave. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Fennekin, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), Clover, Sam, Alex, Britney, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gagdetinis, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, The Human Mane 5, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, The Dazzlings, Team Rocket, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Captain Hook, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Grizzle, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * This is the first Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover movie when for Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Fennekin, Misty, Togepi and Brock made their first appearance. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Rocio Baranona as Natalie Blackstone * Michelle Molineux as Hannah Whitehouse * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu * Haven Pascall as Serena * Eileen Stevens as Fennekin * Michele Knotz as Misty * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Bill Rogers as Brock * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi * Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha * Jillian Michaels as Shippo * Kirby Morrow as Miroku * Kelly Sheridan as Sango * Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman * Maurice LaMarche as Salem * Cree Summer as Chloe Flan * Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle * Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza * Greg Cipes as Caleb * Serena Berman as Elyon * Steven Blum as Blunk * Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan * Kelly Metzger as Sparrow * Matt Hill as Cal * Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki * Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama * Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong * Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong, Ranamon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto * Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka * Mari Devon as Renamon * Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou * Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto * Lex Lang as Cyberdramon * Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara * Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura * Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi * Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget, Fidget and Digit * Tegan Moss as Penny * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Jennifer Hale as Samantha * Katie Griffin as Alexandra * Andrea Baker as Clover * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Frank Welker as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Danica McKellar as Madelyn Dinkley * James Patrick Stuart as Whirlen Merlin * Brian Posehn as Marlon Whirlen * Diane Delano as Alma Rumblebuns * Jeffrey Tambor as Calvin Curdles * Crystal Scales as Crystal * John DiMaggio as Amos * Dave Attell as G.P.S. * Olivia Hack as Treena * Dee Bradley Baker as Sherman Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Magical films Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers